The White Devil
by crossing-danger
Summary: One shot-short story-Ichigo Kurosaki Is no more, his hollow over took him for the last time, and Ichigo in beast form fled to the hollow world, and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

The White Devil

* * *

Chapter one Grey Dust

* * *

Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, or well, it used to be. A lot has happened since the time when I was called that. A lot has changed.

I sit now in hueco mundo the hollow world, on a hill of grey sand. The sky is pitch black and it forever stays that way, with a curved moon that so often makes an appearance, that is about the only light you get. But my hollow eyes adjusted very quickly. It's do or die in this place. You either evolve or you become a corpse. I chose to live.

My claws played with the sand digging wells and letting the hard grains flush into my palm. The contrast of the two colours was rather striking. My white hard skin made everything close to me look duller. But this place is pretty dull anyway. There's not much colour at all apart from the moon. Even the trees that I don't think ever lived are a shade of grey.

Clouds roll by now and again but even they are dark and distressing. Everything about this place screams death and decay, and yet I choose to live here. I can't remember why I chose that, I only know that at that time it was my best option.

I sat and thought back to the time when everything had changed so dramatically.

I was once a boy, a teenage boy, with hair short and spiky, not long like it is now, hair orange the very colour of the setting sun.

I remember that day, not fully but bits come back to me. It's getting harder to remember them though, as if that whole part of me will one day disappear for good.

It had been a normal day I recall, but the beast inside of me had wanted to be free. It had started every few days, but on that particular day for reasons unknown the beast had wanted out and Ichigo had fled with worry of hurting others. The shinigami had ordered him to be executed. He was a danger to all life after all, and if I am remembering correctly, that's why I came here, to hide and to wait.

But for the life of me I cannot tell you how long ago that was, only that it's all a distant memory to me now. I am no longer that boy so eager to live. I am no longer a human at all. A hole sits in my chest showing my missing heart, but yet I think more than other hollows do. I have real thoughts and real dreams, but sometimes I worry that I will also lose them someday, after all a hollow doesn't need such things.

I heard a slithering noise and looked down to find a small hollow snake, its body was a dull purple and its head was a white mask. I snatched it up before it knew what was coming and bit into the mask crushing its head into tiny pieces.

This is the only food. Hollow. You eat other hollow to survive, usually the little hollows but now and again I get lucky and feast on larger creatures. It didn't exactly taste good, it was dry, like chewing on bone. But it filled a gap in my stomach and my soul so I swallowed the rest of it down anyway.

In a place like this you have to be quick and fast if you want to eat. And if you don't eat you become the dull grey sand that is this earth.

Pitiful I thought as I stood up and watched a breeze catch the smaller grains of sand, they swirled making patterns before being dropped into their new resting places. I was bored and hungry. I wanted a fight or at least to feel something again. Anything, any kind of rush would do.

I started to walk. My legs were stiff from lack of movement but i pushed them forward knowing full well that I was stronger than this. I have become rusty and dull, just like everything in this hell hole of a world.

I walked and walked. I walked till my feet and legs became numb and I felt nothing, not even the sand under my claws, not how cold they felt, nor how rough.

There wasn't much left of my uniform. Only a small amount of black shorts remained. It was the sand that did it, it corroded everything away even clothing, even skin.

Seeing the scraps of uniform I thought about my old life and what I was.

Human. The word seems almost like a joke I had never been in on. Human, what does human even mean.?

Ichigo…hmm what a silly name I hissed which seemed to be my form of laughing. What must it be like to feel human? To have one life, and to be able to die so easily. What pity what despair.

I passed a group of trees that were dry dead and twisted. I wasn't even sure if they were trees, they were almost like crystal or more rock. I sensed something in the branches and I stopped to look.

There was another hollow there. Only a small one. This one had wings and the body of a bird. Its feathers were green and its feet were a very deep orange. Its mask was bright white and I could see red eyes within its dark sockets.

As soon as it sensed me it left flying off into the air. I watched as it dived and soared and it reminded me of something but I couldn't quite figure out what. I shook myself and carried on walking. I wasn't heading in any particular direction I just wanted to be somewhere. Anywhere.

I thought about what the real world looked like, but it was hard to picture it while in this world. Hard to think about what sunlight looked like, or how the sky became starry at night. Not like this place. There is never any sun, and the sky is as bleak as everything else. The only company is that moon but even that seems fed up, the way it curls makes me wonder if it's shrivelling up like the trees.

I sort of remember what a town looks like. Loads and buildings and cars, people everywhere too busy to take notice of much around them. What must it be like to live that way? To communicate with others of your own kind and to even enjoy it.

A twig snapped and I stopped and turned, behind a tree came another hollow. This one the size of a small bear, it looked rather wolf like. Its body was long with fur and it had four legs. Its tail was different then a normal wolf though, it was longer and skinnier. Its claws were sharer, and its mask was long and pointed in the shape of a snout. Its white bone ears stuck out like triangles on top of its head.

I growled at the thing warning it. And the thing growled back.

It wasn't common to pass so many hollow in one place but today must be my lucky day.

The wolf ran at me showing rows of sharp pointed teeth. This wasn't even a challenge. I moved out of its way at the last second turning back on it as it rushed passed me. I drove my claws along its side creating four grooves in its flesh like train tracks.

The creature howled and fell to the floor in a heap. It tried to move but its legs were weakened so I put it out of its misery. I took the sword that always remained in one hand and plunged it into its side. It died instantly.

I don't know why I kept the sword. I often heard whispers coming from its blade now and again. Whispers I could never make out. It's as if it wanted me to notice it more. But I barely ever did. It was just something that came along with me, like my uniform that had little meaning now.

I bent near the corpse and started to eat. Again there wasn't much taste at all but it filled my soul some and so I feasted. I was rather lucky, this was a big meal, and having a snack also in the same day was very unheard of. Sometimes I end up not eating for weeks on end. Hollows may live in this world, and it may be there world but that doesn't mean there are many of them. They space themselves out some choosing to be alone, and some finding shelter in groups. Either way I hunted them all.

I finished the last of the strange flesh and used a bone as a tooth pick. My teeth weren't pointed but designed for crushing instead which sometimes was a disadvantage.

I decided to stop walking as my stomach felt slightly full but even so no matter how much I eat I will always have this empty feeling sitting there. It's never been full, and I doubt it ever will be. I have no idea what fills it, if something can.

I put my back to the floor and stare at the sky though there is very little to stare it.

I think about the real world and what the sky must look like back there. If the stars make shapes and twinkle like how I remember. But my memory serves them no justice, they have no shine, just a dull haze that doesn't fully reach me.

I realise I miss it. That place with so much commotion and yet so much life. I miss being a part of it yet I know that will never be my life again, and I don't exactly want it to be either.

I crave excitement most of all I guess. I crave doing something that makes my blood boil and my rage surge.

A sudden image flashes into my head, one that I really should be able to remember except I don't. I didn't even know it was a part of my own memory, maybe it isn't.

I see a boy, tall and slim with bright orange hair that spikes naturally into all different directions. There are a few strands that lay near his eyes, they don't cover them but they almost frame them perfectly, making the brown stand out even more. There like pools of melting light chocolate. And there's someone next to him. A girl with hair that looks orange too but darker and deeper. The hair is long and flows down her back delicately. I want to touch that hair, to trace my fingers through it as if dipping my fingers into water.

She has a kind face. A face that looks like she should never see any hardships because it just wouldn't be right. And cool grey eyes, that turn on when she looks at the boy.

I know this boy is what I use to be, I knew straight away but I find it strange to look at myself like this. It's not me now and it never will be.

The girl smiles at him and he sort of smiles back, his smile is genuine though but restricted like he's not sure he should be smiling, As if he has better things to do like going off and saving the world.

But the woman understands this, I can see it by the way she seems so at ease looking at him. Like she can read him like a book. Better then he knows himself. And like that the image ends and I'm left staring at the blank sky.

Who is she? I wonder and why did she appear like that? And why was I looking at an image of myself like an out of body experience?

I'm not sure, but I've heard rumours from other hollow that some of us get memories of our human lives, some go crazy after seeing them how ever faint they affect the way you feel, and for a hollow to feel, it isn't very natural. We just have hunger, greed hate, and lust. We don't need feelings like worry or happiness, or any of the other emotions that stick to humans like parasites.

I closed my sight and welcomed the darkness that washed over me. It was cold and creeping and I loved the feeling.

But the warm glow that woman and boy left behind stayed within my sight for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two The girl who cry's

* * *

Hollow don't really sleep, they just kind of doze. And that's what I did for hours on end. It felt like a waste. A waste of my time, a waste of my life, a waste of my power. I lay there looking up at the unchanged sky again and suddenly a thought drifted into my head. Perhaps I should change my fate. Perhaps I shouldn't just wonder these dunes day after day, perhaps I should change something.

I knew what I had to do if I wanted to get a rush of any sort. It was easy. The hard part was getting there. I couldn't really remember the way.

I sprang up feeling new warmth in my cold muscles.

I ran. But it was more like floating, or flying. The wind whipped my long orange hair out from behind me like a sail on a ship. The sword dangled from my hand that seemed to always grasp it without thought.

I ran and ran until I found something I was looking for. A group of hollow nestled near one tree. They hunched together like they were hiding from a storm.

I slowed and approached them. Each one stood up showing defensive stances but they were afraid, I could smell it on them and taste it in the air.

"Were is the opening to the real world?" I asked finding my voice for what felt like the first time. It came out a bit jumbled but they understood me anyway. One pointed a claw in the direction of east. I didn't say another word but carried on not giving them a second glance. I bet they felt relieved.

I carried on in what I hoped was the right direction, and soon enough I came to a small crack in the ground. There was earth around it instead of sand. Hard dried earth. The door way was slightly bigger them myself. I knew that there were more doorways like this one, but It just so happened I was close to one I could fit threw.

I looked down into its depths and could see nothing but I knew for a fact it would lead me to the right place. All I had to do was jump. And jump I did.

My body fell through what felt like water, but I knew it probably wasn't. It was a strange texture, like it was harder than water but just as smooth and just as liquid.

I didn't dare breathe, not until I could see something. The darkness caved in around me and for a split second I panicked but I didn't have much time to react all of a sudden the darkness opened up and I was in fresh night air, lying on the grass looking up at a sky filled with stars.

I couldn't quite move. The sight of the sky, the real human sky knocked the air out of me and all thoughts. It was beautiful. It was magical. The sky in that place is just black and meaningless, but here it's not just one colour. It's inky with patches of lighter blue and navy and dark places.

I stare at it for some time before I realise were I am.

I stand up and look around me to find I'm in some kind of park, the trees are large and yet I can tell they've been pruned so the lower branches don't cause anyone an injury. I laugh to myself though I don't think it's actually funny.

I start walking towards were I can see lights. Orange glow of lights from houses were families sit together.

I cock my head to the side as I come to the edge of the trees and stare up at the buildings over the road. They look like apartments as there are a few different floors.

I don't know why I ended up here or why I am staying hiding my spiritual pressure but that's what I do. And then there's movement. A door to one of the apartments opens and a woman walks out. She's carrying a bag of rubbish. She walks down the steps and opens a small gate and is now out on the street across the road from me.

She lifts the lid of a bin and places the bag inside, it falls with a plonk which rings out for a while. I step back so I am covered more by the trees. It's her. The girl that I remembered seeing. Only I don't know her name, but her deep orange hair and kind face are unmistakeable.

She doesn't head back inside but sort of stays there frozen and I think she senses me, but then she looks up to the sky and there's tears in her eyes.

I take real notice of her face and it actually pains me to see that she looks ill. Her skin is whiter then what I remember seeing, and her cheeks are shallow, and she has dark rings under her eyes. Her eyes even look duller, there's no sparkle. There's no twinkle left. She cups both her hands to her heart as she looks at the stars and a silent tear makes its way down to her chin and drips.

I don't know why but suddenly I feel responsible for her sadness. I feel like it's because of me, or more because of Ichigo the boy I use to be. I feel to blame and there's a cold lump in my throat that I've never felt before. My eyes feel itchy but I don't know if it's even possible for hollows to cry. I shake myself but the feeling doesn't leave.

The woman looks down at her shoes and sighs.

But then I feel it. I sense something. A soul. A hungry soul. A hollow. It comes out of nowhere from behind a corner, and then it's there towering over her, and she's staring at in pure panic.

I feel it. The hunger inside of me, the rage, the pain, and the lust. And I know I shouldn't do this, I know this isn't my life anymore, but I mumble screw it, and I'm bounding over to the stupid creature.

It goes to strike her, its claws inches from her, it would have torn her in half, but I'm there. I ram at it, and both of my horns stick deep into its chest and it screams falling back.

I remember her name then. It's Orihime.

I whisper her name out loud which sounds like a strangled hiss.

I hear her gasp but I'm too busy looking at the hollow which is picking itself together and its readying to attack again. It launches at me, and I start by bringing my blade up but then there's a flash and the creature is no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three The unreachable girl

* * *

I was confused at first about who had killed it but as I turned something was returning to Orihime and then transformed into a hairpin that landed in her hair as if it was always meant to be there.

She looks at me and what must be a sort of puzzled expression lies on my face, but it's hard to see emotions on a beast's profile.

"I've learnt to look after myself, I've had to learn to kill instead of just defend because otherwise I would be dead by know…You taught me stay strong in a fight…you did that Ichigo…It's because of you that I even bothered fighting back, because I thought stupidly that one day you might come back, that one day I might actually see you alive…"

She speaks slowly her words flowing and elegant and I cock my head to side again listening to every word remembering what human's words mean and realising what she's talking about. I left her. When I transformed into this, I left my family and my friends. I left everything, not just my duty as a shinigami I left behind hearts. And when I left I broke them, ripping them to pieces with my blunt teeth.

"You're really here?" She asks me as more tears fall creating tracks of moisture. I watch them with interest because it makes me feel something, it creates a tugging sensation in my chest but I don't remember the emotion. I don't know what it means.

"Do you remember?" She asks instead and her voice has lost its strength, it's wobbly and unsafe.

"I…I remember parts." I say trying not to hiss as much as my voice does so as not to scare her, but it seems not to work because she cry's more.

"You can't be Ichigo again can you?" She has her face in her hands and I don't understand it.

"I don't know" I say because that's the truth, I've never tried. I don't know whether Ichigo got devoured all those years ago when what I am now, came to the surface, or if he's still here in me fighting on.

"Ori…Orihime"

She looks up her eyes wide as I say her name again and then she does something that surprises me. She smiles.

"You're alive, I've wished and hoped for so long that you'd still be alive, and you are, you really are!"

She runs at me and her arms go around my back, she stands on her toes so she's closer to me and buries her head in my shoulder. She cries over and over and her arms tighten on me. The warmth of her body makes me tremble, I can't remember such warmth.

I drop my blade and it clatters on the floor but I pay it no attention. I fasten my arms around her tiny body as if I'm protecting her. She smells like sunset, and flowers and the smell before it rains when the dust settles. She smells like life. I place the side of my face to her hair and feel its soft texture against my hard bone skin.

She holds me tighter, and then she's got her fingers in my long tangled her and she's stroking the orange strands and I suddenly feel such despair that I can no longer stand. I fall to my knees but she follows and doesn't let go. And neither do I.

"I can't be what I was, but from now on I will always watch you. I will take care of you, I will protect you, so you never feel alone, I will make sure you never cry again. I will be there, always" I whisper into her hair and I feel a kiss on the skin of my bare neck. At that moment I want to smile, but I know smiling is impossible while wearing a mask of bone. But even so the emotion is there and that's all that really matters

* * *

**End **

_And I would just like to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROSAKI ICHIGO! 15/07/2012 _

_This short story is in tribute of you, I might as well thank you, because i've had years of enjoyment reading and watching bleach, so thank you to_

_Tite Kubo aslo :) _

_Crossing-Danger x_


End file.
